Age of egg
by Master hunter
Summary: Sectionised version of my previous entry. A continuation of 3 other fics which can be found at my homepages fanfair section may post them later. Eggman uses info gotten from Sonic and Tails to get all the gems and take over the world. COMPLETE
1. Aftermath of bad dreams

Age of Egg

By Master hunter

__

This story continues on from "A Rose by any other name", "Neo Sonic" and "An unforgettable Tail"

****

Chapter 1 - The aftermath of bad dreams - the Age of Egg.

Knuckles rests quietly as always beside the Master Emerald. Cool and calm, resting with his senses every prepared to sense intruders. Every prepared to protect the Magnificent Jewel he is destined to protect for a lifetime. His eyelids fall more and more until they are eventually closed. Knuckles fell asleep.

Suddenly he was tied up with machinery. The metal ropes round his arms and legs prevented his movements, but only for a short while. He looked around the massive room. 3 pods lay filled with water. Inside was his friends Sonic, Tails and Amy. It was painfully obvious as Knuckles noticed the peacefulness of their sleep. They were being put into blissful Coma's unaware of what was going on in the real world.

He had to escape and so charged his body up. One of his special techniques is the Maximum heat attack in which his body charges up using nearby energy. This energy is then used to attack, but makes Knuckles very hot. The water that surrounded him boiled, the glass began to smash and the metal restraints broke. Knuckles was free.

He immediately went over to Sonic.

"Don't worry Sonic I'll get you out of there", Said Knuckles.

"Hold it right there, Knucklehead", Said a familiar voice.

"Dr. Eggman! I should've known. What are you doing to my friends?" Shouted Knuckles in a blind rage.

"But my dear fellow what about your island? What about your Emerald? Have you forgot already?" Asked Eggman Smiling.

"Oh no! You're right. Where have you hidden it? It must be near here", Said Knuckles Closing his eyes, "What? No reading! This is impossible"

"I don't have it Knuckles. If I did how can Angel Island still be afloat?" asked Eggman showing Knuckles a TV screen. The TV showed Angel Island was indeed still floating in the air. Since the Master Emerald keeps it afloat it must still be there.

"I don't understand. When you kidnapped me you had the best chance to take the Emerald. Why didn't you?" asked Knuckles.

"Well I could only carry one of you. I saw my chance to take you and get the emerald later. That's why I sent Metal Sonic to go collect it", Said Eggman, "You'd better hurry"

Knuckles looked over at Sonic, then at the screen, then at Sonic again.

"This isn't over", Shouted Knuckles. He then proceeded to exit and headed towards the Master Emerald shrine.

"Do you really think allowing him to escape was a good idea?" asked a mysterious voice.

"We didn't have time to connect him to our Matrix. Unlike the other three. Also we knew where the Emerald was hidden. Our matrix is designed to find out certain information. Sonic and possibly Amy knows where the Time stones are. Whereas Tails has the last chaos emerald in his safe. I'm using Tails' dream to find the combination. Knuckles is no use to me. And by the time he realises the Master Emerald is indeed gone we'll know what we want to know", Said Eggman.

"I must say doctor this is probably your most evil plan yet", Said the voice.

"I just hope this matrix works. The last thing I was is them escaping without finding out what I need to know", Said Eggman.

Later Knuckles had reached the shrine. To his horror the Emerald was gone. For as long as he's been alive he's known the Master Emerald holds up that Angel Island.

"This is not right. Without the Emerald Angel Island should be in the ocean. But it's not there and the island is still afloat", Said Knuckles, "But what even more bizarre is that I can't get a signal here, or at Eggman's base. Not even a spark down there, nothing". Knuckles spent the rest of the night searching the island. The Emerald had to be there somewhere and with his sixth sense not working for some reason he would have to look for it the old fashioned way.

As Day broke a blue blur could be seen heading towards Never Lake. It was Sonic, determined to get there before Eggman did. **Aw man how could I let that egghead find out the location of the time stones? And me of all people couldn't see through his trickery. Well he won't beat me there, that's a promise.**

Sonic arrived horrified at the flying machine in front of him. Eggman laughed as the last time stone entered his ship.

"EGGMAN! I'm not going to let you get away with this", Said Sonic Jumping towards his ship. Sonic began attacking Eggman. His ship began sparking.

"Come on! Come on!" Said Eggman in a panic.

"You may have the stones but I'm not letting you get away with this", Said Sonic as Eggman's ship began smoking. Then suddenly in a flash of light Eggman disappeared.

"Huh? Chaos Control? Oh no he must have used the time stones to escape by going back in time", Said Sonic, "Damn it. Now what am I going to do?"

Meanwhile outside of Tails' Workshop Amy Rose circled the structure calling for Sonic and Tails.

"Sonic? Tails? Are you here? I know where Eggman's hiding. Come on guys this isn't funny. Something big is about to happen. Where are you?" asked Amy. Just then there was a loud bang inside Tails' workshop. Amy proceeded to investigate. As she crept to the door she felt a chill run down her spine. The door flew open and out came a Sonic like figure.

"There you are Sonic. Why were you ignoring me, that's just plain rude", Said Amy.

"Shut it", Said the figure, "I have no time for the likes of you, yet". Amy studied closer and noticed not only his spikes were black but also they had silver stripes.

"It's can't be… Black wind?" asked Amy

"Ha ha ha, Yes I'm Black wind. The very same one from your dream Amy", Said The figure. Amy grabbed her hammer.

"You're real? I don't understand any of this. But I bet whatever's going on leads to Eggman", Said Amy, "I'm not going to let you get away".

"Well done, yes I am one of the doctors creations. But I've wasted enough time, CHAOS CONTROL!!!" shouted Black wind as he grabbed hold of a chaos emerald. A green aura surrounded Black wind and soon he disappeared.

"That was a chaos emerald in his hand. And I thought only Sonic and Shadow could do the chaos control? Oh no, that must be the emerald from Tails' safe", Said Amy. Amy ran inside Tails' workshop still confused about a lot of things. She ran to the safe that had remained opened. Weirdly though the Safe had no signs of forced entry, it was as if he had broken Tails' code. But then what was that loud bang?

Suddenly the door leading to the Tornado's chamber blew off. **He didn't…. Oh no he blew up the Tornado.** Amy got the fire extinguisher and used it on the spreading fires. After a hefty battle with the flames she managed to put out the fire.

Tails then entered.

"What happened? Ah my machines. Who did this? Was it you Amy?" asked Tails in anger.

"Of course not. But it gets worse. A Sonic impostor called Black wind did this. He took the Chaos emerald", Said Amy.

"Oh no, it's just as I feared. Eggman managed to get the code for the safe after manipulating my dreams", Said Tails, "This Black wind can you describe him, how was he any different from Shadow?"

"Well he's black but his spikes are shaped more like Sonic. And instead of red stripes they're silver. He was from my dream, but I didn't think for one second he was actually real", Said Amy.

"This is huge. Where's Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Right here, I take it Eggman's managed to get the Chaos emerald?" Said Sonic standing in the doorway

"Yep, got the code by manipulating my dreams and sending a henchman from Amy's", Said Tails, "Not to mention the damage to the tornado"

"Well it gets even worse, he managed to get the time stones location from me", Said Sonic.

"No way, he got you to talk?" asked Amy in amazement.

"Unfortunately yes. Aw man we screwed up bad", Said Sonic.

"Speak for yourself, I never told them where anything was", Said Amy.

"Oh shut up that isn't helping", Said Sonic angrily, "Hey what the…?"

Suddenly Sonic was pushed away from the door and Knuckles took his place.

"Tails I badly need your help. I can't find the Master Emerald. Not even the slightest bit of a signal", Said Knuckles.

"Don't tell me Angel Island is down too", Said Amy.

"Strangely no. I can't explain it. The Master Emerald isn't in it's shrine but angel island is still afloat", Said Knuckles, "I spent all last night looking for it but no luck"

"So far Eggman probably has the Master Emerald, all seven chaos emeralds and the time stones", Said Sonic.

"And the Chaos rings", Said a voice. It was Vector the Crocodile. The rest of the Chaotix gang was there too, Espio the chameleon, Mighty the armadillo and Charmy bee.

"Metal Sonic came and over powered us", Said Charmy

"He seemed more powerful than when we faced him last time", Said Mighty

"He was abnormally strong and fast, it was like facing Sonic", Said Espio, "Before it felt like fighting a machine"

"But at least the bigger nastier version didn't appear again", Said Vector.

"Wait, Knuckles this is the almighty Chaotix crew that you told us about? They couldn't even handle Metal Sonic on his own. How pathetic", Said Sonic.

"Don't underestimate them. Besides I was there that time, the finished Metal Sonic of quite easily. Something must be wrong", Said Knuckles.

"An upgrade perhaps" Said Tails.

"Well that just leaves one power gem left, The preciousstone", Said Amy.

Just as Amy finished that comment Illumina's voice was heard.

"Sonic help! Someone is trying to steal the preciousstone", Said Illumina, "There's a vortex to maginaryworld on the side of the lake"

Sonic and the gang wasted no time in getting to the vortex and entering maginaryworld. As the appeared in the shrine, Eggman could be seen stealing the preciousstone. With him was Metal Sonic and Black Wind.

"This is it, with this I can put my ultimate plan into effect", Said Eggman.

"Not if we have anything to say about it", Said Sonic.

"Well well if it isn't Sonic. You remember what happened at Never Lake don't you", Said Eggman.

"No, this ends now. I wont let you escape again", Said Sonic. He jumped towards Eggman's ship but as he reached it, it disappeared, "Not again".

"So this is the famous Sonic the Hedgehog. Perhaps this trip wasn't a total waste after all", Said Black Wind.

"Oh and who are you?" Asked Sonic.

"My name is Black wind. I was cloned from your DNA. I don't know how the doc did it but he managed to turn your useless good heart into a cold, ruthless one. In other words he made me stronger, since I don't have to worry about trivia emotions", Said black wind.

"You know you can't beat all of us", Said Amy, "In my dream I managed to beat you"

"That was nothing more than a Simulation girl. The real thing is far more deadly", Said Black wind. He unfolded his arms and in a quick black flash he attacked Amy. She fell to the floor unconscious

"Hey, leave her alone", Said Tails.

"Well you're certainly fast, but not nearly as good as me", Said Sonic.

"Do you even know what a clone is. I am you", Said Black wind.

Just then a vortex appeared behind Eggman's Henchmen.

"We don't have time for childish games", Said Illumina. "You evil creatures go back to where you came from"

The vortex swallowed both Metal Sonic and Black Wind up. The vortex soon closed behind them.

"Hey what did you do that for?" asked Knuckles, "We had them"

"Knuckles we have more important things to worry about that your feud with them. With the preciousstone not only will Maginaryworld will disappear but as Tails' will have experienced the dreams, and therefore the mind of any individual will be under his control", Said Illumina "But that's not all, if Maginaryworld ceases to exist, dreams as we know it wont either. Without Dreams people can't live and so everyone on the planet will die"

"No way!" said Sonic.

"Everyone? This is getting more and more threatening. Who knows what Eggman is planning", Said Tails.

"I will join you, my abilities as a goddess will come in handy. Eggman is unaware of the real danger of maginaryworld disappearing. Time is a factor so we should get back to your world immediately", Said Illumina. A vortex opened behind the gang, "Lets go".

Everyone went through the vortex and arrived outside of Tails' workshop. Sonic placed Amy down beside the wall of the workshop. As her head touched the ground there was a sudden flash. Tails' Workshop lay in ruins.

"What the? My Workshop, what happened?" asked Tails confused and angry.

"It's not just the workshop look", Said Knuckles pointing out to the sea. In the distance a huge tower could be seen with Eggman's face carved into the wall of a stone castle that lay on top of the tower. The sky had also changed. Clouds were red and there seemed to be a storm brewing. The sea itself was a dark purple, probably due to the pollution from the tower. The plants that were once lush green creating the nearby jungle were now a decaying brown.

This is what sonic feared the most, Eggman winning.

"It can't be. How could he have changed the world so quickly?" asked Mighty

"He's got the time stones. They have the ability to move people backward or forwards in time. He obviously went back in time and changed our present to suit his needs", Said Sonic, "He's gained full control of the planet and it's all my fault". Sonic banged on the ground angrily.

Just the Sonic began to disappear.

"Huh what's happening?" Asked Sonic.

"Oh no. Please no", Said Tails.

"What?" Asked Sonic.

"Eggman went back in time, probably to warn himself about you and make plans accordingly. Sonic, Eggman must've killed you!" said Tails.

"You guys follow me", Said a mysterious voice. A Figure appeared from the shadows, it was Big the cat, fully armoured.

"Big? What's going on?" asked Sonic, who began fading.

"Who are you? And what's happening to you?" asked Big.

"Big tell me, what happened to project scrap brain? What happened to Sonic the Hedgehog", Said Tails. Sonic fell to the floor, he began panting heavily.

"Sonic hang in there!" Said Tails.

"It feels like someone is choking me. I can't hold on", Said Sonic. After that line he disappeared for good.

"Sonic!" Shouted Tails.

"I take it that was Sonic the Hedgehog. I don't understand anything but well, Sonic died fighting Eggman. Sonic made it to scrap brain but Eggman knew what he was going to do, almost like he knew the future. Sonic died and Eggman succeeded. The Scrap Brain factory exists today", Said Big.

"It all makes perfect sense. Where we come from Sonic took care of the Scrap Brain program a long time ago. Eggman then went back in time and made sure Sonic failed. Sonic disappeared because Eggman killed him in the past. The world has been turned into a dark world all because of that one event", Said Tails.

"So Sonic is gone?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes, for now. We have to get the time stones from Eggman and rescue Sonic from his new fate", Said Tails.

"What are you crazy?" asked Big, "Eggman is far too powerful".

"Big where is Eggman most likely to be?" asked Tails.

"Like it's that simple! Look Eggman has several bases. The tower over there producing fuel. Scrap brain used to produce an army of robots. The Death Egg designed to destroy any country that stands in his way from space. Angel Island has been converted into his own private fortress. The little planet is used as a huge back-up base in case the others get destroyed. And finally the Crystal Palace Buried deep beneath the earth's core it's invulnerable to outside attacks, you can only destroy it from inside. But to get inside you have to either have Eggman's key card, be a badnik or as a fail-safe turn off the shield generators located in each base", Said Big.

"So we have to destroy five of Eggman's old projects without Sonic", Said Tails, "ok plan B. Any idea where the time stones are?"

"It'll be little planet, their home. The seven chaos can be found in Death Egg, the Chaos rings Scrap brain, the Master Emerald Angel Island, the preciousstone can be found it the tower", Said Big.

"First things first. The preciousstone, we need that to prevent all life being destroyed", Said Tails. With that the gang headed toward the Toxic tower.


	2. Toxic tower Amy

****

Chapter 2 - What happened to Amy - New questions arise.

"So Tails any idea on how to get to that Tower?" asked Knuckles.

"Perhaps we should build a boat but that'll take some time", Said Tails.

"Allow me to take us across. Being Guardian of the world of Dreams I have my own special powers. Unfortunately they come from the Preciousstone. My spiritual energy is fully charged but eventually it'll run out", Said Illumina.

"Well then lead the way", Said Tails. Espio picked up Amy and the gang flew across the ocean.

Amy awoke as the gang made it halfway across the ocean. The smell of the tower was becoming more and more potent. The water got darker and darker, until it was black.

"What happened? Tails where's Sonic?" asked Amy still a little dazed.

"You're awake! Great. Well with the time stones Eggman went back into the past and changed it. Sonic didn't destroy Scrap Brain, in fact he was killed", Said Tails.

"What? No Sonic!" cried Amy.

"Actually I should've made myself a little more clearer. Sonic went missing during Scrap Brain. His body was never found, but I doubt he would've survived for long there. But who knows perhaps Eggman has him imprisoned somewhere", Said Big.

"So there is a chance he's alive!" Said Tails, "But if that's the case then he'll be in the Crystal Palace if he is alive".

"This is too weird", Said Amy, "So what are we doing?"

"We are trying to get each of the 5 gems back. The Preciousstone, the Chaos rings, the Master Emerald, the Chaos emeralds and most important of all the time stones", Said Knuckles, "Hey Tails if Sonic is alive how come he disappeared?"

"Perhaps he merged with his alternate self. When you went to Maginaryworld you were free from the time changes. But when you returned you all started to merge with you alternate selves. The ones created from a future without Sonic. I have no idea why Sonic was the first one to go but I expect you all to do the same soon enough", Said Illumina, "And it looks like Amy is next".

The gang looked over to Amy as she began fading just like Sonic did. By now they had reached the castle on top of tower.

"Hey Tails look over there", Said Knuckles pointing ahead. The others turned their heads to see another Amy fading also. This Amy was dressed in slightly tattered clothes and looked more like a street fighter than the Amy they knew.

"It's Amy's alternate self, they're merging", Said Tails. Suddenly there was a quick flash of light and one Amy stood in front of them. The gang proceeded to investigate.

"Amy? Are you okay?" asked Tails.

"I'm fine, now lets go get that preciousstone," Said Amy.

"So which one are you, the one we know or the other one?" asked Knuckles.

"Both. You see when we merged our memories and feelings became one. This future's Amy understands completely what's going on now, and more importantly your future's Amy know why she was here. She came here to stop Eggman and free the world from the Toxic Tower's pollution", Said Amy, "It's a good thing we merged as this future's Amy knew most of the security details of this base, She knows where to strike and what to avoid"

"This is all too complicated. Lets just smash into there and get the gem", Said Mighty.

"No, the less Eggman knows the better. Best to keep a low profile as so to not alert him", Said Tails.

"Yes if Eggman finds out what we're doing he'll use his back-up shield, generated from inside his base. If he does this it would be impossible to enter the Crystal Palace. Before you ask, Eggman doesn't use the inside generator as it consumes all the palace's power, leaving everything else except lighting and life support switched off", Said Big.

"I see, but then as soon as one generator disappears he'll know we're here. Change of plan guys. I need to make some remote bombs so we can destroy each generator at the same time", Said Tails.

"Already taken care off. This time's Amy brought some bombs in with her. Oh wait they are time bombs", Said Amy.

"Great, I'll stay behind and change the bombs so we can detonate them by remote. Knuckles you lead the team to the preciousstone. I'll concentrate on the generator", Said Tails.

"Right", Said Knuckles, "Amy where should we go now?"

"The Preciousstone is located on the 6th floor. We're on the 12th. Also any floor beneath floor 6 is full of toxic waste, and more importantly toxic fumes. You must make sure that if you need to go below floor 6 that you get out as soon as possible. It's very unlikely you'll need to go further down than floor 6", Said Amy, "Our first problem is the camera above the entrance. The way it's positioned it won't allow us to sneak under it"

"No Problem, We can turn off the camera's can't we, If we get close enough I mean", Said Espio, turning invisible.

"Wow I'm impressed, perhaps this'll be easier than I thought", Said Amy, "Just make sure you switch off the camera in a way that'll make the guards believe in was natural".

"Alright, I'm going for it", Said Espio moving towards the camera. There was a brief silence before Espio appeared above the camera. He pulled out one of the wires and the camera sparked a little before shutting down.

"Awesome Job Espio", Said Knuckles, "Now lets get going".

The Gang wandered through the Toxic tower, Espio took care of the cameras and Knuckles and Mighty took care of any badnik guards. They eventually reached the security control room. The Gang could overhear the guards talking inside.

"There goes another camera. What's going on?" asked one of the guards.

"It's probably some electrical disturbance", Said the other guard.

"I dunno, Something doesn't feel right. I think we should tell Lord Robotnik what's going on?" said the Guard.

"Are you mad? Think of what Lord Robotnik will do to us if he puts the inner generator on for no reason", Said the other guard, "Stop being so paranoid"

"Well I'm going to have a look around", Said the guard.

"Fine", Said the other guard.

"Oh no what are we going to do? Let's hide", Said Amy.

"Stand aside you pansies", Said Mighty standing in front of the door with his fists ready.

"Mighty no, you'll blow out cover", Said Knuckles. The Doorknob began turning, slowly the door opened.

"What the?" said the Guard. Immediately afterward mighty let his fists fly and the Guard was knocked back into the other guard. Both lay unconscious.

"What are you stupid? We could've been found out, such a reckless act that could've cost us so dearly", said Illumina.

"It worked didn't it?" said Mighty.

"Stop fighting and lets get that gem", Said Vector looking at the security console, "It'll be much easier if we did this". Vector pushed a button and a siren went off, FIRE DETECTED, EVACUATE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY, THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

"Brilliant Idea Vec. We'll wait a few minutes and the place should be empty", Said Knuckles. A few minutes later the gang arrived on the 6th floor of the toxic tower. Standing in the centre was the preciousstone, whose light filled the whole room. Nearby was the base of the communications tower.

"Could this be anymore easier? Mighty put your smashing skills to good use and smash up that communications tower", said Knuckles.

"Something's wrong. That isn't the preciousstone", said Illumina

"What? That's not possible, it looks exactly the same", said Amy

"Looks can be deceiving. This isn't my stone, I would know", said Illumina.

"I understand. I'm a guardian too and I would know if my emerald was switched with a fake. You spend so much time around what you're guarding you become connected to it. I always know when I'm sensing a chaos emerald or a master emerald shard", Said Knuckles, "But I sense that gem has some power".

"Yes you are indeed right. It may just make a temporary substitute", said Illumina.

"Er guys we're in trouble. When we set of the fire alarm we sent every guard to the only exit. How are we going to get out of here", Said Charmy.

"There is another way out, but you're not going to like it", Said Knuckles.

"Huh? Oh you don't mean we…." Said Amy

"Go down through the toxic waste," Said Knuckles.

"Not an option, It will kill us. That must exposure to toxic waste is well toxic", Said Amy.

"Got any better ideas?" asked Knuckles.

"I do," replied Mighty standing next a wall. He faced it and smacked his fist into the wall, creating a rather large hole.

"Nice way to keep a low profile", Said Tails, flying down from above.

"Well I did just take out their communications tower", Said Mighty.

"Well lets get out of here then, the bombs in place so…..ARGH!" Shouted Tails. The others screamed too.

"Oh no I feared this. It's already begun. Without the preciousstone maginaryworld is starting to disappear. Hence the reason you all experienced a great shooting pain just now. That'll get worse and worse until eventually you will all die. Not just you every living thing", Said Illumina, "It is our top priority to get the real preciousstone"

"So lets get going. We can't get the preciousstone just yet but perhaps we can get the time stones. Little Planet here we come", Said Tails leading the others off the toxic tower.

The gang landed on dry land once more.

"That wasn't too bad", Said Tails.

"A little too easy though", Said Knuckles

"Stop being so paranoid. Besides we didn't really do anything major. We snuck in took a fake preciousstone, destroyed their communications and planted a bomb." Said Amy

"I don't know about you guys but that doesn't sound like a normal day to me", Said Big, "If that isn't major what is?"

"We could've shut down the Toxic Tower all together. Stopping the mass pollution. But that would've alerted Eggman and we can always destroy it later", Said Amy.

"Come on guys we have to prepare the other generators as soon as possible", Said Tails, "There's no time to lose, come on". **If only Sonic was here, Knuckles is right that was too easy, what's Eggman really up to?**


	3. Little planet Sonic

****

Chapter 3 – What really happened to Sonic - Eggman's Master plan revealed.

The guys raced to the chained up Little Planet.

"This is exactly like my nightmares. Little Planet looks exactly the same as in did when we first met Metal Sonic", said Amy.

"Everyone, I will return to Maginaryworld for the time being. Perhaps this fake Preciousstone will prevent Maginaryworld disappearing. I don't know if it will stop it completely which is why I'm counting on you to get the real Preciousstone", Said Illumina, "I will however keep watch over you and if I think you need my help I will return."

"Ok bye, thanks for all you help. You just concentrate on preventing Maginaryworld from disappearing", Said Tails. Illumina gave a little wave and entered a vortex leading back into Maginaryworld. The guys waved back before heading up the chain towards Little Planet.

"So this is Little Planet. I suppose it looks better without all the metal", said Tails.

"How strange, this wasn't here last time", said Amy pointing at the end of the chain.

"Looks like some sort of release valve. If Eggman needed to hide this base he would use this to detach the chain and use Little Planet's natural disappearance", Said Tails.

"Oh I see. Very clever", Said Amy.

Suddenly Metal Sonic appeared. He flew towards the heroes and landed straight in front of them. Everyone got ready to fight. Amy held her hammer tightly, Knuckles and Mighty readied their fists, And Tails stood shaking slightly but ready to fight if need be.

"We're not scared of you. There is no way you could beat all of us", Said Tails. Metal Sonic aimed his glance directly at Tails. Tails didn't know why but he no longer felt scared despite Metal Sonic's intimidating stare. Metal Sonic turned and looked back. He signalled the others to follow him,

"I think he wants us to follow him", said Amy

"No way, I still have the scars from our last fight", said Mighty

"Let's go", said Tails. The others looked back puzzled at Tails' strangely confident suggestion.

"Tails! Have you gone mad? This is Metal Sonic, one of Eggman's henchmen and you think we follow him? It doesn't make any sense", Said Knuckles

"I don't know why, but for once when I see him I feel good. I'm not scared, in fact something inside me is telling me to trust this machine. Look at the way he's looking back at us. He reminds me of Sonic, more so than usual", Said Tails, "I haven't felt this comfortable since I was last with Sonic. I'm pretty sure we should follow him"

"I hope you know what you're doing. But now that you mention it, yeah I see what you mean about him looking and acting a little like Sonic", Said Amy.

The others followed Metal Sonic. Being a machine he couldn't talk but you could hear the odd beeping noise. Metal Sonic led them to a computer next to a Prison cell. Inside the cell was Sonic!

"Sonic?" Said Tails, "Is that really you".

"Tails, Knuckles, Amy, I was wondering when you guys would show", said Sonic, "Now come on beat Metal Sonic and let me out".

"That is not necessary," Said a voice. The guys looked over to see Metal Sonic connected to a computer.

"Huh? Oh the Computer is allowing you to talk. So what's going on?" asked Tails, "Why did you lead us to Sonic? Why is he here?"

"So many questions. I'll just start from the top", Said Metal Sonic

__

Eggman did go back in time and would've killed Sonic in Scrap Brain. I saved him, as he is an important part in our master plan. You see Eggman has a new weapon, a weapon more powerful that you can possibly imagine. It's called the Roboticizer, and it can be found in the crystal palace. It is a machine capable of turning any living thing into a robot. I saved Sonic because, well, I am Sonic. It's just like what happened when I was in the cell. You will destroy all the generators and enter the crystal palace. It is then that you will confront Eggman and he will roboticize Sonic, turning him into Metal Sonic.

I made Eggman create a de-Roboticizer in case he needs one. But only I will use it, just like the Metal Sonic I fought did. Your Sonic now Metal Sonic will go into the past and do whatever I did, the race on Little Planet for example. Then when he shows you the plans for the Roboticizer you must suggest the de-Roboticizer as well. Then you will tell everyone what I just told you Sonic. This is set in the timeline and must go exactly right.

"So you're really me then? But why not just destroy the Roboticizer?" asked Sonic.

"It requires Super Sonic to stand a chance against its tough outer shell. That and well you will get roboticized either way. The Idea is to show how easy it is to manipulate his plans. He'll be so shocked he'll never make another Roboticizer again", Said Metal Sonic.

"I see but how do you travel backwards in time?" asked Tails.

"With the 7th Time Stone, which was given to me by my Metal Sonic as I was roboticized. It's currently a part of me", said Metal Sonic

"I thought six didn't seem right. Does it hurt?" asked Sonic.

"A little, but there are some more important things to note", Said Metal Sonic.

__

During any race or fight you must let the Sonic you meet win. You can repair yourself whenever you get smashed. But make it convincing we're fooling a genius with an IQ of 300 here. Also before you travel back you must wait for a rather large green flash, which will generate a long bright light. Once the light disappears go back in time. You will know why when it happens. If you go before you may go back in this alternate timestream, not the one you know. You'll know why when it happens.

"Let me win? What do you mean by that?" asked Sonic.

"Remember Sonic I am you with a Jet pack. If I really wanted to beat you during the race I would've. I am faster than you", said Metal Sonic.

"No way! Nothing is faster than Sonic", said Amy

"Hold on, I think he may be telling the truth. It would explain how he managed to overpower us", Said Espio.

"That's right you did say it felt more like fighting Sonic", Said Tails.

"Why the fake emeralds? And how is Angel Island staying afloat without the Master Emerald?" asked Knuckles.

"Eggman has a machine holding up Angel Island. He's creating the illusion that everything is fine for the Knuckles of this world. Why you haven't merged like Sonic did earlier I don't know", Said Metal Sonic, "I'm sure it will happen soon".

"So he's keeping all his eggs in one basket. I bet he switched them early so Knuckles couldn't tell the difference, and sent us on a wild goose chase while he awaits our arrival", Said Tails.

"He's testing us, to see how good we are without Sonic", Said Amy.

"Yeah but you wont be without Sonic for long, In fact you'll have two Sonic's helping you out", Said Metal Sonic. "Here take these fake time stones, they wont allow you to travel in time but they have plenty of energy. You do know that when all 5 fakes are together the create an explosion don't you?"

"WHAT!?!" Shouted Tails.

"Relax, providing you keep one of the five entities away from the others they wont explode. You can give them fakes to Illumina and keep the last set for yourself", Said Metal Sonic.

"Oh right, She could use all the energy she can get huh", Said Amy. A vortex appeared behind them, Illumina appeared and took the fake stones. She then went back through the vortex.

"I almost forgot the generator", Said Tails, "Metal Sonic where is it?"

"Follow me", Said Metal Sonic, disconnecting from the computer and leading the gang to the generator. He pointed and beeped, Tails took out a bomb and placed it on the generator.

"Metal Sonic is there a spaceship around here?" asked Amy. Metal Sonic shook his head, but then wrote the Letters SB on the wall.

"Scrap Brain! He must mean there's a spaceship in Scrap Brain", Said Sonic.

"So before we can reach the Death Egg we'll need to infiltrate Scrap Brain", Said Tails, "Off to Scrap Brain then"

"No Tails wait, I can't go to Scrap Brain", Said Sonic, "I'm, I'm scared"

"No way!" Tails and Amy shouted back, "You're Sonic, you don't get scared".

"Hold on guys this isn't all our Sonic. Half of the Sonic you're looking at is the one that couldn't beat Scrap Brain", Said Big.

"You're right, Beating Scrap Brain was Sonic's first real heroic achievement. It gave him confidence for Eggman's other plans", Said Tails.

"Plus this isn't the same Scrap Brain. Eggman went back and made it more impenetrable," said Big.

"Let's go to Angel Island instead. Once Sonic gets some confidence we'll take on Scrap Brain. Plus I want to meet this foolish alternate of myself. He's guarding a fake", Said Knuckles.

"Right. Come on Sonic, Knuckles knows Angel Island better than anybody", Said Tails.

"I know but I don't think I'd be that much help, I'm a failure. I couldn't stop Scrap Brain what makes you think I'll be able to help on Angel Island", Said Sonic.

"Oh brother, come on, the Sonic we know is in there somewhere. He would never say a thing like that", Said Mighty.

"Mr tactful! Eggman has never beaten you before in our time Sonic. We need you and your incredible abilities. Besides you have all of us here to help you", Said Amy.

"Sonic you told me everything you knew, but most importantly you told me to believe in myself. Now I know half of you doubt everything right now, but all of us believe in you. All we ask of you is to try your best, nothing else matters", Said Tails.

"I said that to you before, I remember before the Death Egg", Said Sonic, "Ok Let's rewrite history". And with that Sonic ran off ahead.

"Well one things for sure, he's still as fast as ever, lets go", Said Amy. And the others ran off to Angel Island.


	4. Angel Island Knuckles

****

Chapter 4 - What happened to Knuckles - The guardian's conflict.

Our Heroes continued on until they could see Angel Island. Stopping on a cliff they surveyed the situation. Angel Island looked as bad as the Toxic tower and the Little Planet.

"It's horrible. My Island, turned into that abomination", Said Knuckles.

"We have to find a way across. I may just be able to fly up there but only by myself. Illumina if you can hear us can you take us across", Shouted Tails. They all began to float and were suddenly pulled to Angel Island.

"If I remember correctly, we first encountered the Master Emerald in the Hidden Palace area, under the Lava Reef of the volcano", Said Sonic.

"Yes if my alternate self is anywhere it's guarding the fake master emerald in the Hidden Palace. It was only until after I made friends with you and proved myself worthy as a guardian, that I took it to the Primary shrine", Said Knuckles.

"Right here's the plan. Sonic and Myself will go after the generator, the Chaotix crew concentrate on the communications tower and the rest of you find Knuckles", Said Tails, "As it looks like Knuckles is merging"

As the others turned to Knuckles they saw him start to fade.

"Knuckles don't be a rogue, wait for us to help you", Said Tails. Knuckles nodded before disappearing completely.

Inside Angel Island the newly merged Knuckles walked over to the Fake Master Emerald. It was a quite a shock for the Knuckles of this bad gloomy future and refused to believe it. He walked over, the closer he go the more painfully clear it became. The Emerald he had guarded for years was a fake. Behind some glass some badniks watched on.

"What's going on with Knuckles? He usually just sits there", Said one of the Badniks.

"No-one can sit down forever, relax", Said the Other one.

"Yeah you're right I'm being paranoid", Said the first one. They looked back over to see Knuckles and the Fake Master Emerald were gone. The Badniks began o panic. You could hear each individual screw shake in fear, it was that quiet. Then suddenly Knuckles appeared from under one of them and smashed it up before returning to the ground. Knuckles stood looking at the other badnik. After a moment of freezing in fear the badnik began roll away.

Knuckles' body began to absorb energy from around him. This resulted in the temperature in the immediate area getting hotter and hotter. Suddenly in a red flash the badnik lay on the floor, smashed to bits.

"That felt so much better", Said Knuckles, "Oh wait, what did Tails say? Don't be a rogue; wait for them to help me. Oh well too late now. Eggman is going to pay, no-one tricks Knuckles the Echidna and gets away with it". It wasn't long before Amy and Big found Knuckles who was just standing there.

"Erm, What took you guys so long?" asked Knuckles. Amy looked over at the smashed up badniks.

"Knuckles, do you even now what the word's 'low profile' mean?" asked Amy.

"Sorry but I hate being tricked, I hate looking like a fool. I needed to release my anger somehow", Said Knuckles.

"Yes of course but lets get inside the Crystal Palace first shall we?" said Big.

Meanwhile Sonic and Tails had reached the generator, Sonic led the assault. Just as the two entered the room they quickly hid again around the corner. The whole room was swarming with badniks.

"Badniks, loads of them", Said Sonic. Tails looked round.

"Come on we can take them", Said Tails.

"No, You concentrate on the generator, plant the bomb and get out. I'll distract the Badniks", Said Sonic.

"How?" asked Tails.

"By destroying half of them", Sonic said smiling. After a brief pause the two began their assault. Tails made his way through the badnik swarm, destroying any that got in his way. He planted the bomb and looked over to Sonic. It wasn't long ago he was suffering from a lack of confidence, but as Tails watched Sonic go through each badnik he realised the Sonic he knew was still there, the confident cool hero was there just doubt filled his mind. Tails had to get rid of that doubt if Sonic and himself will be able to save the world.

"Come on Sonic. The Chaotix crew will have destroyed the communications tower by now. We have to get out of here", Said Tails.

"Right, lead the way", Said Sonic. Tails picked up his radio.

"Time to get out of here guys", Said Tails over the radio.

"We'll meet you outside then", Said Big.

"We're having a little bit of a problem. This place is like one big badnik factory. We're currently fighting a huge hoard of badniks, more than we can comfortable handle", Said Espio.

"We're on our way. Amy, Big, Knuckles you get out of there before you're ambushed too", Said Tails, "wait you did destroy the tower didn't you?"

"Of course", Said Espio.

"Good, we'll be there soon", Said Tails. Sonic ran ahead,

"Come on Tails, grab my hand", Said Sonic. Tails grabbed his hand and Sonic headed to the tower at full speed.

Meanwhile Amy and Big surrounded the Radio. They were too far from the tower to help, and would be more of a burden than help anyway.

"Come on Guys, Tails said we should get out of here and meet them at a safe distance", Said Big. Amy looked around, strangely Knuckles had disappeared.

"Knuckles? KNUCKLES??" shouted Amy, "Oh where did he go?"

"Come on, if Knuckles wants to be reckless let him be reckless", Said Big.

"Well he does know this Island better than anyone. He'll be OK. We should concentrate on ourselves", Said Amy, "come on lets go". And with that the two left leaving Knuckles on his own.

Knuckles arrived at the communication tower site, not too long later Sonic and Tails arrived. The Chaotix crew and their reinforcements destroyed the badnik army soon after. But it was Knuckles who did most of the damage. He really took out a lot of anger on the badniks. After the dust settled Knuckles was still there punching and smashing away.

"ARGH! No-one tricks me and gets away with it", Said Knuckles panting heavily.

"Knuckles stop, they're gone, all destroyed. Calm down and lets get out of here", Said Sonic. Knuckles ignored him. The guys went over and pulled Knuckles back.

"Calm down Knuckles, come on we have to get going. Take your anger out on scrap brain", said Tails. Knuckles calmed down and they all left. They met up with Amy and Big on the nearest cliff.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't know what came over me. I just want to get Eggman so bad", Said Knuckles.

"Hey don't worry about it. We all make mistakes. Just remember we have a job to do", said Amy.

"Well there's only one place we can go now, Scrap brain. Feel up to it Sonic", Said Tails.

"I don't have much of a choice do I. Come on let's get this over with", Said Sonic. With that they all headed to the factory known as Scrap Brain.


	5. Scrap brain Chaotix

****

Chapter 5 - What happened to the Chaotix crew - Sonic faces his fears

The gang looked over at the machine fortress known as scrap brain. The pollution was thicker than ever before. It was producing more badniks than ever before and Sonic knew it was more dangerous than ever before. He began to shake a little.

"This is it, let's go", Said Tails. The gang moved forward yet Sonic just stayed still, frozen with fear.

"I can't do this", Said Sonic.

"Oh come on Sonic don't be a wimp", Said Knuckles.

"This is our great hero, what a Joke", Said Mighty

"Hey! Leave off him. Half of him almost died here. You just stay here Sonic, we'll do this one without you", Said Amy.

"I want to help…I…I…Just can't", Said Sonic.

"You just stay here and keep a lookout. If anything happens that you think we should know about tell us on the radio", Said Tails, "Eggman may have prepared for Sonic but I bet he's totally forgotten about the rest of us"

As soon as the gang, without sonic of course, took 5 steps towards Scrap Brain the chaotix crew began their merging.

"Hey guys whatever happens remember we don't want Eggman to know we're here", said Tails, "aim for their communication tower"

"Right", Said Espio before he and the rest of the crew disappeared.

"Amy and Big look for a spaceship. Knuckles and myself will plant the bomb on the shield generator", Said Tails.

"Right", The rest said splitting up.

Just like the previous missions this one was smooth as quick. Knuckles and Tails found the shield generator alright. The Chaotix crew quickly reported their new knowledge over the radio. There was a spaceship within Scrap Brain but it was in the depths on the labyrinth beneath. Just like the first time Scrap Brain was built over a vast labyrinth, which was also flooded with water. There was no way of getting through this dungeon without passing through the water, and then it was a question of finding oxygen to breathe. They may be super heroes but they still need to breathe air.

Anyway Amy and Big arrived at the spaceship site only to be confronted by a massive machine, and it was operational. It quickly attacked Amy and Big knocking both unconscious. Meanwhile Tails and Knuckles joined up with the Chaotix crew.

"Nice job guys. Amy, Big come in", Said Tails over the radio. The silence was deafening.

"Er guys come in", Said Tails. Another silence passed as they began to sweat in fear for their friends.

"This is not good. They way Scrap Brain is built means it would be ages before we could catch up with them", Said Tails.

"However Sonic could…" Said Knuckles

"Could what? He's too scared to enter this place", Said Mighty, "Some hero"

"Hey Sonic and I have stopped Eggman on more occasions that you can count. Sonic is not himself. Sonic has shown amazing coolness under extreme pressure, but everyone has a fear. He's done so much for us we owe him more than you can imagine. Sonic is my best friend and there's no way I would want to put him through this", Said Tails.

"Guys, I'm going for it. You make you way down but I'll be there before you", Said Sonic over the radio.

"You don't have to Sonic", Said Tails

"I can't let my friends down, no matter how scared I am. I have never let fear get the better of me before, this time is no different", said Sonic.

"Good luck Sonic", said Tails, "You heard him, let's go"

Sonic looked down the entrance of Scrap brain, took one big breath and ran down the tunnel as fast as he could. The traps had been softened by the others but it was still one of the hardest things he's ever done, both physically and mentally, but he made it. The grey walls of the labyrinth below scrap brain, the purple polluted water, it just got harder and harder. He eventually made it to the machine. It was a giant octopus, guarding the springs leading to the heart of scrap brain, and to where the spaceship they needed to get to Death egg lay. Sonic's heart pounded faster and faster, here he was stuck in the belly of the beast, putting all his effort into conquering the fear that had consumed him after his failure.

The mecha octopus raised its 8 tentacles and smacked Sonic in the face, knocking him out in one go. Sonic lay unconscious beside the wall of Scrap Brain's labyrinth basement. The octopus moved towards Sonic and held his tentacles up high, as if aiming to crush Sonic.

"By order of Emperor Robotnik, Trespassers of Scrap Brain will be executed", said the Octopus before slamming its tentacle down towards the fallen hedgehog. Suddenly the tentacle bounced back up by some mysterious object. It was mighty.

"Finally, some real action", Said Mighty. Mighty held on to the tentacle, doing all he could to hold it back. Espio and Vector suddenly appeared keeping two more tentacles busy. Charmy was next, distracting another tentacle that kept smashing down trying to crush the small bee. Knuckles and Tails deflected two more tentacles from crushing Amy and Big who had just woke up. Big quickly got up and sat on the 7th tentacle, leaving one for Amy. All tentacles were being taken care off leaving only the head.

"Sonic! It's all up to you now. His head is exposed, which is probably the weak spot. Come on Sonic I don't know how long we can keep this up", Said Tails grabbing hold of his tentacle with all might.

"It's no good, he's out cold", Said Knuckles.

"Don't give up guys. Sonic's always come through for us when we've needed it", Said Amy, "Come on Sonic, get up, we need you".

Then, at the exact same time, each tentacle threw off its attacker, before blowing up. Everyone was surprised until they saw Sonic standing in front of this machine beast's head.

"Was there any ever doubt?" Said Sonic

"Way to go Sonic", Said Tails.

"Very Well done", Said Knuckles

"Huh, took your time didn't you", Said Mighty. Sonic just smiled and rubbed his head where the tentacle hit.

"Well I didn't want to take all the glory. Besides that tentacle really hurt", Said Sonic, "So come on lets get on this spaceship". Sonic ran off ahead.

"That's Sonic for ya. One minute he's scared stuff, the next he's running off ahead after destroying another one of Eggman's machines", said Tails quickly following. The others followed, all the way inside the spaceship.

"Come on Tails get this thing started already", Said Sonic. Tails went straight to the cockpit. He pushed some buttons and the roof opened.

"Ok before we get started, Toxic tower, communications tower", Said tails

"Check"

__

shield generator, check, Preciousstone copy, check.

Little planet, communications tower, check, time stone copies, check, shield generator, check.

Angel Island, communications tower, check, shield generator, check, Master Emerald copy, check.

Scrap Brain, communications tower, check, shield generator, check, Chaos rings copies, check.

"Time to finish this. Next stop Death Egg, the last shield generator and the chaos emerald copies", Said Tails. The rockets of the spaceship fired and the ship headed towards Death Egg, the final of the five. With that one down the crystal palace shield will be down and they could finally finish this nightmare and return the world back to the way it was.


	6. Death Egg Tails

****

Chapter 6 - What happened to Tails - The Super Sonic race.

As the ship approached the Death Egg, it began to shake a little. It seemed odd but no-one realised one of them had yet to merge, the one who was currently piloting the spaceship, Tails!

"Er guys, does anyone know how to fly this thing?" asked Sonic, there was a long pause, "Well you better get ready cause it looks like we're about to crash!"

A very loud scream could be heard throughout the spaceship as it got nearer and nearer to the re-inforced wall of the Death Egg. And then so anti-climatically it happened. The ship crashed leaving a hole in the wall, patched up by the ship itself. The gang got out through the window.

"Looks like we're stuck here now. I can't believe no-one realised Tails would merge", Said Knuckles.

"There's bound to be a way back home somewhere on this space station", Said Sonic, "But back to the task at hand. Chaotix you go to the Satellite room and disable communications, the rest of us will follow Knuckles as he finds the emeralds".

"Why me?" asked Knuckles.

"'Cause, you can sense the emeralds can't you? You are a treasure hunter after all", Said Sonic. Knuckles Sighed.

"It's always me that has to so something emerald related. Just like the time in the Death chamber where I had to find the keys", said Knuckles.

"Are you going to complain all day, or night, I'm not sure up here. Or are you going to find the emeralds?" Said Amy, "In case you've forgotten time is against us".

"I guess so, follow me", Said Knuckles. The two teams split up, it wasn't long until Sonic and Knuckles found the chaos emeralds, Tails was at some computer console and there was Black wind watching over everything.

"So you managed to get up here. You're not going to take the emeralds away from me", Said black wind. Suddenly laser guns were pointed at Black winds head.

"Oh yes you are," said Tails turning towards him, "Sonic I've set off the self-destruct sequence, we have 30 mins to get out of here, back to Earth and the crystal palace entrance".

"Tails? What are you doing? Didn't you see us crash, we're stuck up here", Said Amy. Black wind laughed.

"Looks like your luck has run out. Only I have the means of getting back to Earth, and maybe Sonic if he figures it out", Said Black wind.

"Figure what out?" asked Amy.

"The Chaos emeralds, there's only one way I know of returning to Earth without a ship or a transporter", Said Sonic.

"You mean…" said Knuckles

"That's right Super Sonic!" said Sonic.

"But that means…oh…" said Amy.

"Yes, I can go super too, after all I'm Sonic's clone", Said Black Wind.

"Lucky for us there's a transporter", Said Tails, "At the other end of the space station, but we can make it"

"Hey why are you suddenly helping them anyway?" asked Black Wind.

"Have you still not figured it out. The Heroes from the good world, the one Eggman changed have merged with the ones from this one. I recently merged with this worlds me and well as you can see we're in the middle of something here", Said Tails.

"Middle? So I take it you've already placed bombs in the 4 other bases?" asked Black wind.

"Indeed we have. In, well, less the 30 minutes now all 5 generators will blow up. Sonic you'll need to infiltrate it alone. The rest of us can escape but we won't make it into the palace before the back-up comes on, you will, if you use Super Sonic", Said Tails.

"So the plan is, I get in while the shield is down and take out the back-up when I'm inside to let you guys in. Then we fix this mess by getting the real gems and going through with Metal Sonic's plan", Said Sonic.

"Exactly", Said Tails, "So come on guys we better get going"

"Do you really think I'll let you go that easily? And what do you mean when you say real gems? These are the Chaos emeralds", Said black wind.

"You are an idiot, like Eggman would give you the real Chaos emeralds? We know it's fake, we know the rest are all fake and they are in the crystal palace right now. You've been tricked", Said Knuckles.

"And that comes from a guys that's been tricked by Eggman, MANY times before", Said Sonic laughing.

"Sonic, if we weren't in a rush…." Said Knuckles angrily.

"Tricked? Well it doesn't matter, one simple call to Eggman and he'll lock down the crystal palace", Said Black wind running to the controls.

"That aint going to work, face it you lost. The Chaotix crew should've taken care of the communications satellite by now", Said Sonic, "Tails, find them and get the hell out of here now, you've already lost a good 5 minutes just talking here"

"Right", said Tails and the heroes left. Sonic wandered over to the emeralds.

"I chaos controlled with a fake, I'm sure I can turn super with them as well", said Sonic as the emerald began to glow around him.

"Well as you know, the emeralds have enough power for two. And I ain't going to let you reach the crystal palace first", Said Black Wind as the emeralds began to glow around him too.

"A good old fashioned race, my speciality", Said Sonic turning super.

"Mine too", Said Black wind turning super. Black winds super transformation was identical to Sonic's only he was Silver instead of gold. The two Super hedgehogs left the Death Egg through the window overlooking Earth, and the race began. Two Super hedgehogs rushing faster and faster towards the crystal palace. The friction between them and the air creating flames, flames which did not hurt their invincible bodies.

Meanwhile Tails and the gang reached the transporter with several minutes to spare, the used it and quickly landed near the crystal palace, near enough to see the Super hedgehogs but far from the palace's guard towers. Tails looked up an realised, they were both reaching their destination to soon, and if they reached there before the shield were down the force could kill even Super Sonic. He immediately reached for his radio.

"Sonic slow down. You still have to wait until the shield drops", Said Tails

"That's right", Said Super Sonic slowing down. Super Black Wind looked behind him and smiled.

"Looks like I won, as I suspected, not even the original Sonic can beat me", Said Black wind.

"Black Wind slow down, not even a super form can penetrate that shield, and that speed you'll crash into it killing yourself", Said Super Sonic.

"Nonsense, the good doctor will open the door for me, you just watch", Said Super Black wind.

"No he won't", Said Super Sonic, "Eggman is not like that!"

"You're just trying to trick me so you can win the race", said Super Black Wind speeding up. There was still 2 more minutes to go.

"This is your last chance, slow down or you'll get yourself killed", Said Super Sonic.

"No way am I giving up now", Said Black wind, "Doctor, it's me, bring down the shield I need to talk to you now". Nothing happened and he passed the point of no return, even the shield went down or he died.

"Doctor, what are you doing? Bring down the shield, I can't slow down at this speed", said Black Wind.

"Oh Black Wind haven't you realised yet, you're expendable. I'm not dropping this shield, not for Sonic", Said Eggman over some loud speakers. And that was that, Black wind crashed into the shield and despite being Super he splattered into the shield, blood and guts everywhere.

"Eggman you heartless monster, I'll make you pay for that", Said Super Sonic. As the timer ran into it's final five seconds Super Sonic made he final decent. As the timer reached zero and the 5 large explosions could be seen and heard Sonic passed the threshold and entered the crystal palace.

Sonic found himself inside the palace. He took a moment to look back on what happened. Black wind trusted Eggman and paid the ultimate price, and it was almost nearly him as well. He quickly turned and headed to the back-up generator. He stopped and called to Illumina who appeared inside the base at the same time. He gave her six of the seven Emeralds, keeping one to stop the explosion.

"I hope that'll keep Maginaryworld alive for long enough", Said Sonic.

"Don't worry about it, concentrate on getting the rest inside and stopping Eggman. Good luck", said Illumina, "And Don't forget I can't get back here until you drop the shields again, and you'll need me to take the preciousstone back"

__

Sonic nodded as Illumina disappeared into a vortex. He looked ahead and ran towards the Back-up generator. **Everyone is counting on me; Eggman went too far this time. He's going to pay for everything he's done if my name isn't Sonic the hedgehog.**


	7. Crystal palace Eggman

****

Chap 7 - What happened to Eggman - Beyond Super and Hyper

The cold sterile walls of the Crystal Palace were a symbol of Eggman's Heart. His goal always clear, his intelligence and power never overlooked. Sonic knew just how dangerous Eggman could be, but this was unlike anything he had ever faced before. Eggman had won, he had all the gems, he held all the aces and had several plans in action.

Sonic found himself by the back-up generator and headed for the power switch that he shut down.

Meanwhile Outside of the palace, Tails and the gang awaited for the shield to drop. Horrified at what Eggman had done. He had always seemed ruthless but to kill someone so loyal to him was a step too far. The Shield went down.

"Come on guys it now or never", Said Tails

"Right", Said the others heading towards the Crystal Palace.

Inside Swarms of Badniks approached both parties but they were no match for Sonic, and certainly no match for the others. They met up outside the central control room. Their hearts pounding, not knowing what would happen next. All they did know was this was it, here they would have to fight Eggman at his strongest and find out if Metal Sonic was telling the truth or not. They rushed inside.

To Sonic's horror he saw his nightmare machine. The one that ended up destroying the world in his implanted Nightmare, the Eggsystem. It was through this nightmare that he revealed the location of the time stones, which led to these events. It has the ability to control and machine. He sighed with relief, knowing not one of them was a machine. Then he remembered he would become Metal Sonic soon if the other Metal Sonic was telling the truth. Never had Sonic been more scared in his life.

To Tails' horror he saw his nightmare machine. The ray gun at the top of the tower behemoth of a computer was the mind control ray gun that threatened the world in his nightmare. He knew that was where the Preciousstone was, but he was more worried about what Eggman would do. They would all be victims of the ray guns mind control if Eggman turns it on and fires it at them. He couldn't work out why Eggman hadn't done it already. Never had Tails been more scared in his life.

To Knuckles' horror he saw his Master Emerald trapped within the computer machine labelled Eggsystem. He looked over at Sonic, who trembled in fear by it. He figured that must have been what made Sonic talk, therefore it must have great power. Tails also looked frightened, but by the ray gun at the top. He had never seen them so scared of a device before, almost like how Amy would jump everytime the name Black wind was mentioned. This was big, and he and the others had to stop it. Never had Knuckles been more scared in his life.

"Greetings my formidable enemies", Said Eggman.

"Eggman! You've gone too far. Black wind trusted you and you just let him die like that. In the nightmare you set up for me you announced how you envied my friendships with Tails, Knuckles and Amy. Yet when someone who trusted you comes along you treat him as nothing more than a weapon. Was it all a lie?" asked Sonic.

"Oh Sonic you are so niave. Do you think that was the only Black wind?" Asked Eggman. Eggman turned and pointed at several pods, filled with more clones, filled with more Black winds. Amy now had the same look of fear as the others.

"Eggman what's the bid idea, that's the Mind control gun from my nightmare. Why haven't you used it yet?" asked Tails, "You could've enslaved us all already!"

"'Cause I wanted to watch you squirm. Everytime you lot have came and stopped my most genius plans, but there is no way you can stop me now", said Eggman, "Look at you you're trembling in fear, this is too much for you, I know it"

__

Sonic knows that this massive computer is designed to control all robots on the planet.

Tails knows that the ray gun on top wil control the minds of every living thing on the planet.

With both at my disposal and my new weapon the roboticizer I can choose who I want to be animal or machine and control them as I wish. The ultimate power is control and I have it in spades. I have numerous armies, one of which is an army of evil Sonic's, and if all else fails I just use the time stones to go back and change history again. You know all this yet you wish to fight anyway? Why?

"We can't", Said Sonic.

"What?" asked the rest.

"We're not going to give it our all at the end?" asked Knuckles

"I'd rather die that be his slave", said Amy.

"You're a world renowned hero, yet you gave up without a fight. That's not like you Sonic", Said Tails

"I know, it would be different if you guys weren't here. But the truth is even if you weren't he'd still find you. I've seen a world corrupted by Eggman, a world in which the people I love have died. I never want that", Said Sonic, "Eggman I give up on the condition you allow my friends to live in peace"

"And what if I refuse?" Asked Eggman.

"Then I'll get Illumina to bring the other fake gems here. You know what happens when they are together. The only thing keeping them from exploding is right here in my hand", Said Sonic pulling out the 7th fake emerald.

"You wouldn't! You'd blow us all up", Said Eggman.

"I'm well aware of that. We've been fighting for so long, so you know why I fight?" asked Sonic.

"Because you're a hero, isn't it?" asked Eggman.

__

Everytime I've stopped you it's for the good of the people of Earth. I could've destroyed you at any time but I chose not to. Life is a precious gift not to be wasted or taken away. That includes your life Eggman. But now it seems the only way to stop you is to destroy you and myself. Unfortunately the others would be in the blast which is the primary reason why I haven't done it already. I'd rather guarantee my friends safety first because I trust them. I'd rather you and I stay alive as to not waste the gift of life. That is why I gave up, for them, for you, for life. That is what it means to be a hero.

"Then I have no choice but to accept your proposal", Said Eggman.

"Sonic, you don't have to do this, we'll find another way", Said Tails

"No Tails, go be free, live", Said Sonic, "It may not be a perfect world but you will still be free".

"But Sonic…" said Tails

"Go, now. Before Eggman changes his mind", said Sonic, "Don't bother him and he won't bother you"

"Doctor wait", Said Metal Sonic who suddenly appeared, "You owe me something. My freedom, my rights. Deroboticize me now"

"You are right, get ready. Sonic enter the left side of the chamber, Metal Sonic the right side", Said Eggman.

"No I go first. No simulatenous action", Said Metal Sonic.

"Very well, enter the roboticizer", said Eggman. Metal Sonic entered a huge chamber. Sonic looked over looking worried, still aware that his friends hadn't left. They had stayed for his final moments as Sonic. **Eggman you have no idea what's going to happen do you. I'm not giving up; I'm following our plan. Mine and Metal's.**

Eggman flicked a switch on the Eggsystem and the Roboticizer started. About half a minute later it was all over. Suddenly a black gem flew out of the machine a Sonic caught it, Sonic ran towards the machine just as another Sonic reached the switch Eggman was at.

"Game over Eggman!" said the other Sonic while Sonic ran into the machine. The once Metal Sonic turned the machine on and as Sonic was being roboticized he smashed into the Eggsystem cracking the glass surrounding the gems. The old Sonic emerged as Metal Sonic.

"I don't understand," said Eggman in a panic.

__

It's simple really. You never created Metal Sonic, we did. History is set in stone and Metal Sonic's life was leading up to this moment. Soon the new Metal Sonic will go back and do all the stuff you know he did, the race on Little Planet, become the metal Overlord. Quite a performance don't ya think? It was I that told you about the roboticizer wasn't it. Well now you know it was all a plan, a plan to show you that even when it looks like you've won, we'll find a way to stop it.

"What? You mean all that, was a performance to fool me?" asked Eggman.

"Sorry can't talk now, we have to leave and prepare the exit. Bye Bye", Said Sonic as Metal Sonic appeared next to him, "CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

Sonic and Metal warped outside the Palace.

"Good luck Sonic, remember be convincing we're trying to fool Eggman. And remember also do not use the 7th Time stone until you see a big green light. Not my Chaos control warp but something more obvious", said Sonic. Metal nodded. Sonic warped back inside the Palace for the final fight.

Sonic arrived inside the palace to find the team fighting multiple black winds. He saw them losing and then looked over to the Gems in the Eggsystem. It became obvious what he needed to do, what would generate the green flash. He would have to use ALL the gems to take a form beyond Super and even Hyper.

"Guys smash the glass on the big computer, you can't beat the Black wind Army", Said Sonic falling to the ground. Knuckles went first hitting the glass with his fist. Tails then grabbed a Black Wind with his tail and threw it into the machine. The Chaotix crew each had there turns and did Big. But the Glass did not smash. Sonic charged up a Spin dash and aimed carefully as he released the power. Amy has just finished her smash with her hammer it was near breaking point. Crash! The Glass smashed as Sonic's spin hit it.

"NOOO! The gems", Shouted Eggman. The Army of Black Winds froze looking at the smashed Eggsystem. Eggman and the other heroes froze looking at the Eggsystem. And then suddenly after a moment of silence it happened.

Sonic surrounded himself with the gems, knowing what he needed to do. He held the Master Emerald tightly,

"The Servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos. Master Emerald, Chaos emerald, Chaos Rings, Time stones, Preciousstone, GIVE ME YOUR POWER" shouted Sonic.

Outside of the palace Metal looked on, waiting for that green flash. Suddenly without warning he felt a massive serge of energy. The sky had gone emerald green. He knew that this was it. He knew whatever was going on in there was big, and somehow he knew it involved Sonic. He quickly wished them all good luck before using the time stone to go back in time.

The Central control room of the Crystal palace filled with a bright green light.

"I can't believe it, Sonic's gone beyond Super and Hyper", Said Amy

"What an amazing power, I've never felt anything like it", Said Knuckles.

"That must be Sonic's Ultimate form, but would all the power be too much for him", Said Tails.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"I think he means all the power will kill Sonic", Said Knuckles. Tails nodded and Amy shrieked in fear.

"No-one was meant to have that much power. But then Sonic has surprised me numerous times in the past," Said Tails.

"My god, what a hero", Said Mighty

"Certain lives up to his reputation", Said Vector

"But do you think he'll make it?" asked Espio.

"He will, go Sonic", said Charmy.

"No this can't be happening!" shouted Eggman, "I was going to win, ARGH!!!"

And then the green light faded. The gang found themselves on Angel Island, right next to the shrine. The world looked like it should be. The air was clean, the sky was blue, this was the way it should be with one little thing missing, the Master Emerald.

"The Master Emerald is missing yet the Island is still afloat, how is this possible?" asked Knuckles. Amy jumped for joy as she looked up into the Sky.

"It's Sonic, up there look!" said Amy. Sure enough Sonic was there. Parts of his body faded and then reappeared at random. What they could see was a SuperSonic shape flashing Emerald green like the Master Emerald.

"Knuckles, Get Ready" shouted Ultimate Sonic so quickly it was almost incomprehensible.

Ultimate Sonic looked down at the shrine, he was moving so fast they were moving really slowly, like the whole world was in slow motion. He knew that if he talked normally they wouldn't understand him so he talked really slowly before releasing the gems from his body.

As the preciousstone fell he noticed Illumina appeared slowly and grabbing the gem. He knew Maginaryworld would be safe and so would people's dreams. As the Master Emerald fell he saw Knuckles run slowly towards it. Knuckles grabbed it and placed it in the shrine. Then in one final flash the 3 other sets of gems scattered from his body in many different directions. Sonic lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Sonic was falling very quickly. Tails was right, it was too much power for him. They raced off to try and catch him. Knuckles glided and broke his fall, holding him in his arms. He placed him on a flat piece of land and stepped back.

"Sonic? Please wake up", said Amy.

"No-one could've survived that, face it he's dead", Said Mighty.

"Shut up, what would you know?" asked Amy in anger. Tails held his wrist and felt his pulse.

"He's alive but very weak. We need to get him to a hospital", Said Tails, "I just hope this works".

Tails pulled out some sort of remote and pressed a button. Soon the Tornado 2 could be seen flying through the sky before landing beside them.

"Godspeed Tails", Said Knuckles. Tails nodded and started the Tornado 2's engine. He flew off towards the nearest hospital. All they could so was wait; Sonic's life was fading fast.


	8. I'll see you again someday

****

Chapter 8 - I'll see you again someday

Through the darkness outside of a large Eggman base came a bright green light. Metal Sonic has arrived back to when Metal Sonic's saga began. It was cold and he felt lonely but the thought of what would happen in the future kept him warm. He entered the massive building and the loud wailing of the alarm siren went.

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert. Intruder identified as Sonic the Hedgehog", said a robotic voice over the tannoy. It wasn't long before Eggman appeared.

"How did you… Hey wait you're not sonic, this is impossible", Said Eggman. Metal Sonic flew towards the nearest machine and interfaced with it.

"My name is Metal Sonic. I was sent here from the future by yourself to help you stop Sonic and take over Earth", Said Metal.

"Well the design is brilliant, must be my work. Ok Metal Sonic what's the plan", said Eggman.

"Ever hear of the little Planet…" Said Metal Sonic. He began to recount the events that happened there. He told him about the time stones and that Sonic and Amy Rose would be there. Eggman began to grin.

"I'm liking this idea a lot, I'll start work on some new base and badnik plans. Sonic will rue the day he ever faced Dr. Ivo Robotnik", Said Eggman. Eggman left and Metal Sonic followed. **Well one chapter of my life ended another begins. Manipulating Eggman though is going to be fun. Tails, Amy, Knuckles, I'll see you again sometime soon.**

Meanwhile, in the Station Square hospital, Amy Rose wandered the corridors carrying a big bouquet of flowers. She entered a recovery room where Tails, Knuckles and the rest of the gang were waiting next to Sonic.

"Whoa Amy! Don't you think that's a little over the top?" asked Knuckles.

"What would you know about loving someone? Besides Nothing is too good or too much for my Sonic", Said Amy.

"Why I ought'a rip you a new hole!" shouted Knuckles in a rage, preparing his fists for a fight.

"Knuckles calm down. This is not the time or place for that kind of behavior", Said Tails.

"You're right. I'm just a little edgy. It's been two months now, It's only a matter of time before Eggman tries something again and we're stuck here waiting for Sonic to come out of a coma", said Knuckles.

"Oh of course, that reminds me. Any word on his status?" asked Amy.

"Well he's completely recovered from the mass serge of power generated by Ultimate Sonic, there is no reason he should still be comatois but he is. The Doctor said he should wake up any time now", Said Tails.

"So essentially nothing to worry about just him to wake up", Said Amy. Suddenly there was movement in Sonic's bed. He sat up and saw his friends around him. He smiled.

"Ah man how long was I out for?" asked Sonic.

"Two months" said Tails

"Two months?!? Then why the hell am I still here?" asked Sonic.

"Relax, take it easy. When you turned into your Ultimate form you used so much power you were lucky you didn't die. In fact Illumina thinks and I agree that if you had the seventh time stone too it would've killed you", Said Tails

"What about Eggman?" asked Sonic

"He's been quiet ever since. Although I reckon it won't be long before he tries something again", Said Knuckles. Amy jumped for Joy and hugged Sonic.

"I'm so glad you're OK. When you get through this though we're getting married, I'm not taking no for an answer" said Amy.

"I thinking maybe now I should've stayed in the coma", Said Sonic, "But I'm glad to see you all here"

"I think it's time to let Sonic get some rest. The quicker he's out of bed and ready for action the better", Said Knuckles

"But I want to stay with Sonic a little longer", Said Amy. Knuckles grabbed her and took her out kicking and screaming. The others left soon after with Tails at the end.

"Get well soon Sonic, It's just not the same without you", said Tails, "Only next time, try not to overdo it". Sonic just smiled and Tails left.

Sonic lay back down, turned and stared out of the nearby window. It was a beautiful day. He wanted nothing more that to run off into the mountains and feel the ground beneath his feet, it being such a long time since his feet weren't cold metal. He wondered if there would ever be a Metal Sonic again, ff his robotic nemesis would come back, bigger and badder than before. He smiled because for the first time he didn't know what would happen next. He didn't know what new schemes Eggman would be creating and whether or not he would need to use Ultimate Sonic again.

****

I spend a long time knowing what was going to happen. From now on everything is going to be a surprise again, I've waited so long for this. But I know whatever happens, providing my friends are by my side I'll never lose.

A new day brings new adventure, but for now, rest easy heroes

****

THE END.


End file.
